No Goodbyes Kyo's Story
by Kasaki Kihoya
Summary: Kyo died. When he knows this, he panics. How would you react if you saw your own funeral. What would you think if the person you hated the most in life, the one you sacrificed your life for, didn't actually hate you? Sequal-ish thing to No Goodbyes


_Hey people! This is me again, Kasaki Kihoya! I think based on the title you can guess what this story is… That's right! This is a re-write of __No Goodbyes__! If you haven't read the original __No Goodbyes__ yet, I think you should or, well, nothing really… This story will just make that much more sense if you do. And I think we all like things to make at least a bit of sense, right? Well, here we go!_

* * *

**No Goodbyes- Kyo's Story  
**

_My body. Why do I feel so cold? Shouldn't I be warmer than this? No, of course not, I practically faited on the cement walkway of our school! Damn. Hey, maybe I can sue. Yeah, leave it to Kyo Sohma to think of money when he can't see a damn thing. Wait! Why the hell can't I see anything? I swear, my eyes are open! Shit, this is really bad. Hey, where are my arms? Holy fuck! Where the hell are my legs?! God, today really is NOT my day…_

"**During the time Kyo-kun stayed with us, the changes he experienced were noticeable to everyone. Everyone here knew the Kyo that hated and was hated. Very few knew the Kyo who **_**loved**_**. But the people who did loved him back… that's one of the saddest things about losing him so soon."**

_Wait. What the hell? I know that voice. Shigure? Why is he talking about me like he's at a funeral? What if…Am I? Could I be… Dead? No, that's not possible! How can I be dead? I just got knocked out, right? Maybe they just think I'm dead. No, that can't be. Hatori's to precise to have given the wrong diagnosis. So, I'm dead? Just like that? I was only sixteen! How could I die?! I still had two years!_

"**It didn't seem to matter that we had no pictures of him smiling… But it matters now. I can remember him so vividly. I can almost see him sitting between Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun."**

_I remember that, too. I want more of that! More of those precious, meaningless moments. I want to see everyone again…_

Kyo's blackened vision suddenly grew lighter as he thought these words. The he was able to see figures. Finally, everything came into focus. Over a hundred people, dressed in black. One man, standing on the podium, crying onto a card that held his words in writing.

_Shigure… He's crying. Why would he cry for me? I'm not worth anyone's tears. Those tears are better spent on people they love. Hold on. People they love. Does this mean that everyone who is crying right now loved me? Where is Tohru? I need to see her. Surely they allowed her to attend._

In the third row, about mid-way through, there was a girl with chestnut brown hair. She was sporting a black dress, and black short heeled shoes. Next to her, there was a boy with light gray hair, he too was decked out in all black clothes. Both were in tears. Sobs were constantly racking their bodies. Yet, somehow, they were both able to keep their eyes on the speaker. Both sets of eyes, one brown, the other purple, were supporting heavy red sreaks. Then, they turned to the other, with a slight jump at the speakers words. The look of both sets of eyes was one of longing, but clearly not for each other. All the others at the funeral turned to watch the two, also searching for a far away person. A depressed smile crept up to Shigure's lips.

"**He looks the same as always, but this time he's smiling. He's happy now."**

_Like hell I'm happy! How can I be happy when I'm watching everyone attending my funeral?!_

Although no one could hear the deiced Kyo Sohma, Tohru still seemed to be watching the non-existant Kyo. Yuki placed his hand on hers, forcibly drawing her out of her daze. Then, in a comforting motion, Yuki's thumb rubbed the back of Tohru's hand, as if saying, "It's okay, we'll all make it through this."

"**I can hardly stand when I think about all Kyo went through. Or when I think about how humanity has fallen to carry out an act of murder. How can we do it…?"**

_How can someone commit murder? Easily! The proof is right in front of you! I'm dead! Some messed up fuck killed me with his gun! But I wasn't supposed die that day. Not me. I sacrificed myself to keep someone else alive, didn't I?_

"**I'll never say goodbye. I'm not going to forget him… He's still a member of my family. He's still living at my house…"**

When Shigure allowed the words to leave his lips, Tohru broke completely. Terrifying sobs riped through her small delicate frame. A tear even slipped through Kyo's eye. Even dead the neko found he could still shed some tears.

"**I love you Kyo."**

…_Thanks. You damn pervert._

When Shigure began to walk off, another figure stood. This time, it was someone Kyo really had not expected. Yuki.

"**It's kind of hard. It's hard to realize love for someone after their gone. Kyo… Kyo and I hated each other… But now, now that he's gone… What he did for me. I realize I never hated him…"**

_Yuki… he cared. After all the shit we went through he cared. At least now, I don't think I'll ever regret saving him. He didn't deserve to die that day. Yeah, eventually that day will come, and I won't be there to postpone it again. This way, I think I'll be able to accept it when he does die._

"**I can also remember him clearly. The day it happened… Everything I felt…what was said, what he said… I remember it all. And even when I replay it in my head, over and over… I don't know why someone would do that…."**

Tohru had managed to look Yuki in the eyes while he was saying this. It was her way of knowing it was true. It was true. It was true, and now, everyone knew it.

Yuki sucked in a big breathe. He crumpled his paper quietly, and tossed it to the cold rain soaked ground.

"**The same boy who swore his hatred for me… Protected me, with his life."**

Tohru broke again. Tears were falling freely from Yuki's eyes. Everyone in the audience was stabbed with a shot of pain.

"_The same boy who swore his hatred for me… Protected me with his life."_

Those words were the beginning to a much larger time of suffering.

"_The same boy who swore his hatred for me… Protected me with his life." And Yuki. I would do it again. In a heartbeat._

* * *

_Well there you have it! The first chapter of _**No Goodbyes- The rewrite **_Let me know what you think! Should I continue? I was thinking of turning this whole No Goodbyes thing into a series of stories. But that will only happen if you people tell me to continue! I want at least 7-10 reviews before I even BEGIN typing the next chapter! Hope all you No Goodbyes fans find this story!_


End file.
